


Fragile Figures

by Bella5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dark Past, Depression, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella5SOS/pseuds/Bella5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is a suicidal, American college student who relies on music and writing to keep her living. Her addiction to drugs is no longer a solution to her thousands of problems and memories. She has to deal with everything she remembers. The only two things Iris has left with is music and writing. Tripping into a record shop, for her favorite band's new printed vinyl, she meets a boy. And his name is Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Figures

**Author's Note:**

> hello, darlings. read on with caution for this story includes everything that some people suffer with. ♥

Iris was known for her weak ankles. She was known to always have them wrapped up for tumbling. Iris's ankles had a habit of locking on her, sometimes not locking at all. They were fragile now from the many years of having to keep herself up right on the wall. They weren't as fragile when she was younger, but they still were nonetheless. Sometimes, when she would stumble across a new gym, the gymnasts would know her as 'Weak Girl' for his constantly bandaged ankles. And sometimes wrists. But everyone was too busy with their own routines when she was nine and walked into practice with both of her forearms taped up and her father not showing up to watch. Her father not showing up was unusual. He was always there, watching as she practiced, paying too much attention to her back side and the way her legs flexed. People always noticed but said nothing, finding that it wasn't their place. It wasn't their place to help a girl who obviously needed it. And the memories bubbled when Iris stumbled on the sidewalk, leaning up against a wall for support as she walked down the empty streets to clear her head. 

Her apartment was filled with druggies getting their fixes and she couldn't do that again. Iris couldn't let herself slip into such a shitty position again. That was once. And never again.


End file.
